Assasin Witch
by fireprince
Summary: Circle Daybreak has finally caught a break in the leader for the Night World, so they send out an assasin named Silver Starr to kill him. Chance encounters make two of the most improbable people soulmates. Life makes things harder
1. Chapter 1

"Jessie." A voice boomed into the mansion. A young woman in the weapons room looked up with her crystallized ebony eyes showing bewilderment. A young man over in the corner looked up as well and chuckled.  
"What did you do now, Jessie thats got Thierry yelling for you again?" His green eyes twinkled.  
"Shut up, Galen." Jessie sighed and tossed back her long dark hair. "Hes been yelling at me alot recently. I hope Hannahs around this time"  
"Yeah she sure does have a calming influence on him." Galen grinned at her. She shook her head at him.  
"Hey when Keller gets back tell her i want a rematch with her"  
"Will do"  
Jessie walked out of the room and down two stories taking her time knowing that it would just make Thierry madder for waiting but if he was going to yell for her for the whole mansion to hear then he could wait for her. She sighed wondering what she was going to get yelled at for this time. It seemed each time she came back to the mansion that he yelled at her for something she did. She had a system of the way she did things and she didnt care if it didnt fit in with Thierry's ideas. If he didt like it then her should get someone else to do it. The only problem with that was that noone could do what she did, this was what she had been trained for her whole life.  
She knocked on the door to Thierry's office then walked in without waiting for a response.  
"Yo, Thierry you wanted to talk to me?" Jessie shut the door behind her nodding to Hannah who sat next to Thierry behind his desk. Hannah smiled back then leaned over and put her hand on Thierry's shoulder. Showing support as well as keeping him calm. Jessie smiled then sat down in the chair directly in front of the desk. "So what did I do this time. Blow something up the wrong way or do something else that you dont think I did right"  
"No," Thierry spoke looked at Hannah then stood up and walked around his desk. " We have another one for you"  
"Thats why you blared my name all over the mansion to tell me you have another job for me. What the hell were you thinking, that I would just jump at the chance to help you when you spread my name around like a whore." Jessie stood up as well. Her eyes flashed with anger. They stood face to face both mad enough to spit.  
"Well its not like you'd come if asked politely." Thierry growled.  
"How would you know you've never tried." Jessie said softly. Thats when Hannah stepped in.  
"Okay okay, Enough you two. We are busy enough fighting the Night World we dont have the time or patience to fight each other." Hannah stepped between the two of them. Then she turned to Thierry and pointed to his chair behind his desk. He glared at her, Hannah just arched her eyebrow and he went and sat down. Then she turned to Jessie. Picking up the folder off of Thierry's desk she handed it to Jessie. "Here is you next target. His name is Devon Redfern, he is an illegitamate but is considered the Prince of the Night World for his good looks, and his charm or so they say. We already sent in two agents but neither of them have come back. Were sending you in to capture and get information of the Night Worlds plans then to kill him." Hannah looked back at Thierry and he continued. "Same rules apply as all the other times. He has no family, and he is ruthless. We can almost connect him to at least 3 murders and several tortures that gained information leading towards defeats for us"  
"Wait..." Jessie leaned forward flipping through the information on Devon. "You said almost, you mean you cant garuantee that this guy did that stuff"  
"We are pretty sure that hes behind some of the stuff but we do only have speculation. He hides behind a pretty boy face, and we cant get solid proof that he was there only guesses. But that doesnt matter rumors are sometimes all that we have to go on and they still prove accurate. You know that as well as I do. We do have proof that he is looking for something or someone and we want to know what it is. We have to have Silver Starr go after him"  
"No, I wont do it." Jessie set down the folder on Thierry's desk then walked towards the door.  
"Then will you atleast go down there and look into this for us. Noone else has any of your experience with this kind of thing." Thierry asked her. Jessie stopped and looked back at him.  
"Experience with what exactly, Silver Starr is nothing but an assassign and a thief. My gifts were trained specificly for this due to the life that I led prior to Circle Daybreak. What exactly is it you want from me?" Jessie spoke calmly but with anger vibrating in an under tone. "I want you to go down and find out exctly what this vampire is up to, so that we dont have any suprises that end up killing someone else." Hannah spoke soothingly, and without malice hitting towards Jessie's soft spot with her desire to avoid more lives dying.  
"Fine I will go, then after this mission Silver Starr is retiring and I will stay help and train here at the mansion unless I specifically ask for something away. Are we clear?" Jessie spoke forcefully. Outside a storm started brewing, angry clouds full of rain pounded on the roof, the wind howled around the house angrily trying to tear something apart.  
"But..." Thierry tried to say something but Hannah spoke up instead over riding him.  
"Ok deal. This is your last assignment unless you specifically ask for something outside the mansion." Hannah spoke softly and waited while the rain outside calmed and Jessie forced herself to calm down and get control of her surroundings.  
"I'll leave tomorrow." Then Jessie walked out, outside into the rain and past the protection field disapeering into the night. She reapeered that morning outside the mansion, everything she needed had already been loaded into a black lambogini mersalado. Waiving goodbye to those who came out to say goodbye, Galen Keller and Hannah, then drove west. In the files she found on the passenger seat the address of the apartment she was staying was in a good side of town in LA. In the folder Jessie also found a picture of Devon, she whistled softly then laughed.  
"Now I know why everyone calls him the Prince of the Night World, that is one hot man." The picture was of a dark haired fair skinned man with dark emerald eyes and lucious lips. Jessie smiled and her eyes gleamed. "I am going to have fun"

LA was hot and muggy, but the night life was always hopping. Jessie took a shower at the house then headed downtown. She found an old haunt of hers still up and running so, dressed to kill in black leather pants and a red silk halter top, she walked into The Silver Blood. "Wow this place is still packed." Jessie whispered under her breath. She had to shove her way there but eventually she made it to bar. "A sex on the beach." Jessie ordered from the bartender and slipped some money across the bar. Turning around she viewed everyone in the room. The room was a whole mix of nightworlders enjoying the night life. Occasionaly Jessie could sense a human, but in her mind if they were stupid enough to get mixed up with these people they deserved what happened to them, it was only the ones taken by force that made her mad and fight back. She knew what it was like to be taken and forced to live a life you dont want. Shaking off the past Jessie turned and picked up her drink, a vampire about 5'10" blonde hair and brown eyes walked up to her.  
" Hey babe, you alone tonight?" His voice was husky but it was pitched wrong. He was up to no good. "No me and my boy are here to party. I'm just waiting for him to come back." Jessie spoke in a sweet toned voice.  
"Ah thats too bad sweetheart, but maybe you and I could just leave without him knowing." The blonde vamp was sincere in that he wanted to get her alone, but why then it hit her. Jessie's sent to other nightworlders was that of a human not a witch. "Oh I dont know. Devon wouldnt be very happy with me if I left this spot." Jessie smiled at the vamp, he froze up.  
"Your dudes Devon Redfern. Well ok then you just stay right here." Then he left quickly. Everyone around Jessie slowly started moving in the other direction as word got around that Devon Redfern's girl was at the bar. So when Devon walked in later on and was told by several people that his girl was waiting for him at the bar he was a little suprised.  
"My girl?" Devon was astounded. He didnt have a girl, and he had come tonight to get information. It looked like he wasnt going to get it until he got rid of this girl. So walking through the crowds, he didnt even notice anymore that people moved out of his way automatically, his first sight of this girl was long legs encased in black leather, then a slim torso, a handful of red encased chest and long dark hair. She was sitting alone drinking, so he slided up to her and sat down on the stool next to her and waited to see what her reation would be, and if she even recognized him. Jessie felt the presence next to her and glanced, she almost sighed with relief it was Devon. She recognized him from the pictures, it was about time that he showed up she was tired of all the stares she'd been the recipient the last hour.  
"Who are you?" Devon leaned down and whispered directly into her ear. A shiver went through her and he smiled. "At least I havent lost my touch, huh sweetheart"  
"Its not like you would have come and seen me if I hadnt lied to everyone." Jessie said irritably then leaned back into him so it looked like they were embrasing. "Do you have somewhere where we can talk privately?" She smiled up at him, and he grinned down at her everone around them sighed then went about their own business, for the girl hadnt been lying. "Follow me." He stood and waited while she stood and faced him. God she was beautiful, long dark hair framing a gorgeous face with dark obsidian eyes. He held out his hand and waited, hesitantly she took his hand. He was absolute perfection, dark emerald eyes and dark hair with a strong visage. Oh he had absolutely kissable lips, that she just wanted to taste. Jessie shook her head where the hell had those thoughts come from, ugh not what she needed right now.  
Devon took her outside and to his car silently opening the door for her, going around to the drivers side he got in and started it, then they just sat there.  
"So," He said turning to her. " Who the hell are you?" Suddenly he was not the laid back prince, he was really angry. Jessie started laughing.  
"I'm sorry. But that was terrible." Jessie laughed then looked over at Devon who glowered at her and she laughed some more then grew serious. "Sorry, I apoligize. I shouldn't have laughed at you"  
"Damn right you shouldnt have what is your problem, woman?" Devon was furious not only at her for laughing at him but also at himself for his reaction to the laughter and joy on her face.  
"I really am sorry. I have an odd sense of humor I'm told. Now down to business." Jessie was all serious now, and it was Devons turn to laugh.  
"Oh honey you are too cute." Devon turned serious too. "But you are right to business. Now who the Hell are you"  
"My name is Jessie Machal. I have been looking for you for awhile. You are a really hard person to find." Jessie said with the a small frown. Devon laughed.  
"Why are you looking for me?" Jessie looked at him with strange eyes and Devon was getting irritated. Suddenly Jessie just opened the door and left the car.

"Talk to you later." Then she disappeered.

Jessie walked back to her apartment in thought, Devon wasnt what he appeared to be. She smiled at that, neither was she.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later Jessie snuck into a club named Silpada, dressed head to toe in black. Silpada just happened to be owned by Devon's best friend, Vladrom, a vampire playboy. Devon spent a lot of time at the club so Jessie figured this was one way of getting to know him and his plans, without him knowing of course. On the roof was a black skylight, obviously the building had been bought by humans no vamp would have ever built a skylight in a building. After disconnecting the security system connected to the window she dropped in and then reconnected the system. Jessie smiled as she walked down the hallway unnoticed, even in black she would have been seen that's why there were such things as invisibility spells. Passing people right and left, Jessie finally found Vladrom. He was in his room playing with one of his waitresses. He was a tall blonde muscular vampire with blue eyes very good looking for a vamp, the girl was human with platinum blonde hair, bought and paid for, with a nice chest, also bought and paid for. When it started to a little risque between the two, Jessie decided to interupt.

"Uh hem." Jessie coughed and appeared in front of them, letting down her spell.

"What the..." Vladrom jumped up off the girl and faced Jessie. "Who the hell are you?" Jessie just smiled at him and waited. Vladrom then made his move for a gun he had hidden in a compartment off the side of the couch. He pulled it on Jessie and she just smiled at him, she held up her hands in mock surrender. "Now little girlie what do you want?"

"Just a little information, after all being the big leader of this club you must come across so much information. As well as being the best friend of the Night Worlds Prince Devon." Jessie smiled at him then turned around and sat in one of the chairs Vladrom had spread out across the room. Vladrom gave her a dirty look then turned to the blonde and whispered in her ear. The blonde pulled her clothes together then walked out of the room without saying a word. Jessie whistled at that. "Wow youve really got them trained huh. But then being a vampire probabaly helps a little to especially with the little amount of brains they have."

Vladrom snarled at Jessie and she laughed at him. "What do you want from me?" He asked petulantly.

"Just information like I said before." She took a huge breath then launched into her story. "Look i'm definetly interested in Devon and I want to make sure he doesn't have anything on the side like another girl or something that will send Circle Daybreak or another section of the Night World after him then Im left with tears and a broken heart." Jessie brushed her hair behind her eyes then looked directly at Vladrom. "I know your one of best friends and I would like for us to get along, but if you get in my way trust me I wont be responsible for what happens." The venom in her eyes was enough to convince him she was telling the truth plus he figured he could always tell Devon exactly what he tells Jessie to make sure its cool.

"Okay look the only thing you have to worry about for Devon, and trust me you dont want to get in the way with this, is Silver Starr. The assasin that killed his father, Lord Verin. That would be the only thing that would get him into trouble and only with Circle Daybreak since the rest of the Night World wants the assasin dead as well." Vladrom was looking at Jessie when he told her that information but she didnt move a single muscle infact he noticed since she had sat down she hadnt moved it was like she wasnt there at all. Vladrom cleared his throat. "Well thats about all Devons up to at this point and time hes not even interested in taking up after his father just finding his killer."

"Hmm. Thankyou." Suddenly Jessie just stood up and walked out. 'Well well Silver Starr interesting' Jessie took the front door out and was walking down the street when a black Prosche came roaring up beside her. She looked over to find the door opening and Devon leaning over.

"Get in." Was all he said. Jessie debated following orders but figured with the way he looked that in his present mood it would probabaly be best to do as he requests. She silently climbed into the car and Devon roared the car into life and away from the curb. They rode silently side by side until Devon finally broke the silence with a harsh whisper. "Are you sleeping with Vlad?"

"What are you crazy or just naturally stupid?!" Jessie was astounded and so shocked by the question that it showed on her face and just with that Devon relaxed. He laughed then and turned slightly towards her, he opened his mouth to say something but whatever it was suddenly he stopped and just stared at her. With the sun coming through the window her hair glistened and her eyes seemed to deepen with the darkness in her eyes. Jessie turned and looked at Devon to see why he had suddenly gotten so much quieter, the look in his eyes caused a thrill to go through her. Jessie turned back to the road and...

"Devon look out!!" Jessie yelled then reached over and pulled the stearing wheel to the right. Devon took the wheel back then drove silently till he stopped suddenly and got out. "Where in Gods name do you think you are going? I am so not done with you. I cant believe you just tried to kill me and yourself and you just stupid or what?"

"You do realize that in the space of an hour you have called me stupid twice. No one has ever had the guts to do so in my whole life. I am not a stupid person." Devon growled at her as he grabbed her hand then pulled her into the building.

"I know that your not stupid but your actions and the words that have been coming out of your mouth are stupid. You have to admit that." Jessie wasn't paying any attention to where they were going she was slightly stunned by the almost accident they had been in. Then Devon closed the door and Jessie woke out of her reverie and looked around her. "Where are we?"

"My place." Devon smiled at her, then led her into the living room. "Have a seat." Devon indicated the couch. Jessie looked at the couch then at Devon then back to the couch. Jessie moved slowly and sat silently on the couch. "would you like something to drink?" Devon was very hospitible and turned to the kitchen a small smile playing over his lips.

"No thankyou, im not thirsty." Jessie watched Devon closely to see what her would do. He suprised her when he suddenly turned around and whispered good before he kissed. Sensation poured through Jessie and she would swear she saw stars behind her eyes. Man she thought this guy is so good.

"Mmmm." She breathed out, and felt him smile next to her lips but then the thought was totally wiped from his mind as she became a willing participant of the kiss. Man he thought she is good. Jessie's toes curled into the carpet and she melted against him as Devon pulled her so close that they were almost one. Her breast pressed against his chest and Devon reached between them and slid his hand under her shirt and lightly pressing glided up to her breast. Jessie gasped and slipped her hand under his shirt he was so warm it felt like her fingers were burning. Suddenly she pulled away from him.

"What is that smell?" She asked and looked at him and watched while his eyes shifted from desire to predator. He sniffed then grabbed her hand.

"Come on we have to get out of here." Devon pulled her roughly into his arms, and lifted her up and carried her out the door.

"Hey Hey put me down. Put ME Down." Jessie started fighting Devon but he just shook her once changed position then threw her over his shoulder. Together they quickly moved down the stairs and outside. Once he reached the car Devon set Jessie on her feet. She glared at him then turned back to the house.

"So what..." Then the house blew up a great big explosion. They both ducked away from it and Devon used his body as a shield for Jessie so she didnt feel any of the blast. Minutes later Devon released Jessie and they both turned to watch the explosion. Devon kept an arm around Jessie and held her as they watched the flames go down.


	3. Chapter 3

Jessie walked into the mansion later that week to report in. She went to Thierry's office to give her report straight to him. She stopped outside the door and raised her hand to knock, she paused when she heard voices.

"Whats going on Thierry, and what is this file of Jesse doing here?" Jessie wasn't sure who the first speaker was but she did definetly recognize Thierrys voice.

"I cant disclose a lot of information on what exactlys going on, but what I know for sure is that so far what I found out about Jessies past was that after her mom was killed she lived with a powerful Night World Lord before he was killed as well. You know how we do stuff around here. I sent Jessie on that mission to get her out of the mansion." Jessie was stunned at that info. She needed to know exactly what was going on so she listened a little longer.

"Do you mean to tell me that you sent one of your best agents on a false mission so that you could research her background now? After shes been with us for about ten years, exactly the time since the Night Lord died. After all the stuff she has heard. Shes knows more than I do about certain things and you are just know looking into her background that doesnt make sense Thierry." The second voice sounded familiar to Jessie but she couldnt quite place it. She did know that person was female but couldnt tell who it was.

"I did not send her out on a false mission, we really did need to look into what was going on on the west coast with Devon Redfern. Its said he might make a run for Lord of the Night World, but what the biggest thing hes doing is looking into the death of his father. Lord Verin Redfern was close to Lily and her father. He was one of the main voices to send out an assassin to kill the Wild Powers especially Jez. But we sent one first, this was 9 years and 7 months ago."

"Wow, but what does that have to do with Jessie?"

"Jessie is the assassin we sent, you should know about Silver Starr." Thierry paused. "We also have recently heard that someone in the mansion is a traitor. A couple of witches that I would trust with my life have said that we need to look into the past of the people involved with that assassination because one of them is the traitor."

"You've got to be kidding, who all was involved?" the person paused but spoke again before Thierry could answer. "I still cant see how you could think that Jessie had anything to do with it she nothing if not loyal, even if she is an assassin." Jessie nodded her head at that. Well at least she knew someone liked her

"Well for protocall I do have to go through everyone. I dont like to think Jessie did anything either but we'll find out for sure. As to who, there are 4 still alive including Jessie. Obviously Jez, then there was a shapeshifter named Kana and a vampire named..." Jessie didnt hear anything else they said because she left, she couldnt listen any more. She remembered those days 9 years ago preparing for the kill then actually commiting it. In those days she had still been alot like her stepfather Lord Versa. After her mother had died when Jessie was 8, Versa had taken control of her. Until he was killed when Jessie was 15, then she had joined Circle Daybreak to get away from everything she had known before. They had used her skill that Versa had beat into her until finally Jessie had told them she would no longer be the assassin for them unless she was able to do things her way. They had accepted her decision , then Jessie had become the secret weapon of Circle Daybreak, she found intelligence that noone else did and when sent out on certain missions she killed for them, but only ones she personally chose.

Jessie left the mansion that same day with out ever seeing Thierry of making a report, but she did set out feelers for what was going on in Circle Daybreak. She went back to LA to continue her mission and find out exactly what Devon was going to do. She needed to do it fast though so she went underground, deep underground to a bar in downtown LA called KILLBAR, one word, where she had several contacts that could find out information for her. Jessie was distracted though so she didnt see the two guys following her. Jessie sat down at the bar and ordered a beer, then she waited.

Almost an hour later a young boy slipped into the seat next to Jessie. He looked to be about 16 with blonde hair and blue eyes. He also looked just like a normal 16 year old boy but Jessie knew that he was actually a 150 year old vampire. She had saved his life once when a couple of older vamps had tried to destroy him for fun and they had become real good friends. His name was James.

"Do you know your being followed?" His voice was one he had perfected through the years. He whispered the information while making it look like he wasnt talking to her at all.

"No by who?" Jessie also kept her voice low and slowly and deliberately turned around, thats when she spotted her tails. "Dammit never mind I figured it out. I need you to do me a favor though."

"Hmmm, these days I here Devon Redfern has got himself a new girl. A witch with long dark hair. Sound familiar." James was not a part of Circle Daybreak and didnt know that Jessie was. If he did he would probably never talk to her again if not try to kill her. At the same time though James was also on all of the night Worlds hit list. Before he had been turned James had been a genious of his time, then with everything else coming around and changing he grew even smarter. With his brains though he made several enemies, including the Redferns especially Hunter.

"Hmmm, not really." Jessie smiled a smirk at him then drew a deep breath. "Look I need you to do me a favor. Somethings going on here and I cant do it alone ok." Jessie stared straight at James. He took a deep breath, then smiled at her.

"Ok, What do you need?" Jessie leaned down and whispered in James's ear then nodded at him. " Thats what you need me to do? Are you crazy, do you have any idea what could happen if I do that?" Jessie nodded.

"I know and I wish there was some other way to do it but..." James groaned then nodded his head in agreement he would do it. "Oh thankyou thankyou your my best friend ever." Jessie threw her arms around him and squeezed tight. James patted her on the back then sent her on her way. Jessie walked out of the bar and down the street. She was almost to her apartment when she felt the guys following her decide to make their move. She dashed into the nearest alley way and ducking next to a dumpster hid her self and her magic with magic. A spell she had picked up from an old friend.

"I tell you she ducked in here." A gravelly voice probabaly a vampire male spoke with a hint of a whine.

"Yeah well shes not here now." OOhh deep voice probabaly a male werewolf who sounded agrivated. Jessie swallowed a laugh and hid her smile behind her hand, oh this was going to be fun. She waited, then ah there it was. There were 5 of them and all 5 had just walked past the dumpster. Jessie popped up.

"Hey looking for me?" They whirled around and stared at her.

"How the hell did she...?" There was a girl in the group werewolf with a high pitched voice very annoying. One of the males, a witch Jessie supposed, held up his a hand to silence them all. The girl werewolf growled but kept her mouth shut. Then he spoke, he had a nice enough voice but a shiver ran down Jessie's back, his voice was alot like her stepfather's used to be.

"Now we dont want to fight you."

"I know." Jessie said and grinned as both werewolves growled. The leader held up his hand again. He smiled a tiny smile, then continued.

"We just have some questions for you." Jessie rolled her eyes at that. " We just want to have a conversation."

"Hmm, I dont think so. But you can answer some questions from me. Like who sent you?" Jessie crossed her arms and kept her smile.

"Noone in particular but you have to realize that we outnumber you five to one. We will be ansking the questions here." Now the leader sounded annoyed qhich made Jessie smile even bigger. She opened her mouth to say something else but as thrilling it would have been to hear her response noone got the chance for the female were wolf attacked her, being that Jessie was aware of how impatient werewolves could be she was suprised the attack was only happening now. Following closely on the females heels were the male. Jessie unfolded her arms and threw her right hand out speaking only one word.

The female hit the invisible brick wall full force and crumpled, the male skidded to a stop but Jessie had already dismissed the wall and threw a fireball at him. It hit him as he was changing and well his fur started to burn. The Leader threw up a hand and doused the flame, Jessie just grinned. then it was the vampires both at once. Now they were good but Jessie had spent alot of time training with Nissa, plus she had also sparred with Ash once too. She knew how vampires like to attack. With graceful force, they came at her. Jessie dropped to a crouch and kicked out with her left foot spinning at the same time, she hit both with one foot as they crashed into one another. But they quickly untangled each other and attacked again not so gracefully this time. Jessie jumped and flipped over the head of one quickly throwing fire at the werewolves and a spell, that set the person who received it into well into nothing really or at least in their head, at the leader. Keeping all of them busy for the time being she turned back to the vampires and lashed out kicking, spinning, punching, and just having a jolly good time. Of course since there was two of them she did receive some blows it wasnt until she heard her jacket tear that she realized it was time to end this part of the fight, plus she was pissed she really liked that jacket.

With two well placed kicked she knocked the two vampires unconsious they fell ungracefully to the ground to land in a heap. Turning to the werewolves she realized they had almost put out the fire and the Leader was already out of her spell. she jumped and flipped dropping between the two werewolves and with two well placed fists they were out like a light leaving the leader.

Jessie faced him not in the least out of breath or tired. She smiled, he opened his mouth and she attacked. Not with magic but with her fists. She had realized a long time ago that magic didnt always work with other witches or warlocks but you could always surprise them if you attacked with fists. She jusmped towards him spinning and she lashed out with her foot catching him in the chest. He grunted and moved back trying to get the air and space to cast a spell. Jessie spun this time crouching and kicking his feet out from underneath him. He fell and Jessie sat on top of him with a magic hand across his mouth that meant he could talk but not cast a spell.

"Now i want to know why you were following me?" Jessie put one hand down to his throut and squeezed lightly enough that he knew she meant business.

"We needed to know if anything you were doing was about Silver Starr. My lord already figured out you were part of Silver Starr's team and thats why you were going after Devon. He knew eventually you would lead us to her. He wanted to be the one to tell Lord Devon so that all suspicion would fall on you when my lord killed Lord Devon." Jessie gasped.

"Who is you Lord, Tell me now." She tightened slightly on his throut.

"I dont know he never said his name but he is a vampire and blonde thats all I know." Jessie looked away and thought about what was going on and she realized who was behind it. She lifted her hand then hit him. Knocking him unconsious then she took the time to place them all in the dumpster and seal it magically. They wouldnt be leaving for a while. Then she went to her car and checked the gas gauge. She had just enough to get her there. She got in to the car and took off heading back with an anger that kept getting worse with every passing mile. Clouds gathered above, and the storm that hit was spectacularly devasting to the area.


	4. Chapter 4

The storm was deadly and coming in fast at the mansion. Everyone around figured something bad had happened but noone was sure of what yet. Hannah was huddled into Thierry's arms during the meeting with Keller, Nissa, Winnie, and Galen. Suddenly the lights started flickering in the mansion and Winnie started to get goosebumps.

"Must be a power surge." Galen said and turned to Keller, who came into his arms. Winnie cocked her head to the side.

"Yeah," She said. "But not the kind your thinking of." She stopped talking and listened with her magic and not her ears. She could feel the power that was going off in the area.

"Whats going on Winnie?" Nissa spoke rarely during these meetings but she could sense danger coming as well. Keller stood and stepped out of Galens arms, Hannah did the same.

"Theres someone coming inside the mansion. I know this gift, Ive felt it before but the power thats being generated right now is off the charts. No normal witch could hold something this powerful for more than a minute. This storm has been going on for awhile." Winnie suddenly stood up, Nissa, Galen, and Thierry followed suit. Suddenly with a gust of wind the door flew open and across the room, Jessie stood in the doorway. She looked vibrant with magic seemingly flowing around her, but they could also see that she was hurt. Cuts along Jessies arms and torso were still bleeding, the cut on her face had stopped but wasnt healing. Nothing on her could heal until she stopped. Jessie smiled at everyone.

"Hi guys did you miss me?" Jessie practically growled the question out. Keller moved forward so that she was in front, then Winnie and Nessa. Galen stayed back with Thierry and Hannah.

"Jessie whats going on? Are you ok?" Keller spoke calmly but at the same time her claws were coming out. Jessie laughed.

"Ok, you want to know if im ok?" Jessie continued to laugh.

"Your bleeding Jessie, you should go to the infirmary." Keller spoke firmly putting steel behind her words, not many people disobade her when she used that tone. Jessie stopped laughing and looked down at herself.

"Oh this," She waived her hand towards her stomach. "You should see the other guys." Outside the storm had not lessened at all but the lights had stopped flickering. Keller took that as a sign.

"Come on Jessie, why dont you and I go to the infirmary then you can come back and give your report to Thierry." Lighting struck outside and the lights started flickering again. Keller sighed she had said the wrong thing. "Jessie..."

"Shutup." Jessie said forcefully throwing magic out at the same time. It sealed Keller's lips so she couldnt talk. "You dont know me. None of you do. I will have you know that I am nothing like my step father. So how dare you, any of you, judge me for what I have dont. None of you know what I have gone through. Not only for my stepfather but for Circle Daybreak. None of you know what its like to look in the mirror one day and realize that the only reason people like you is because you a freakin' killer with a stupid name." Jessie lashed out and kicked Keller in the strong, Keller fell into Winnie and Nissa attacked. Jessie just threw a hand out her way and stuck Nissa to the wall, Keller got up and was sent flying out a window, Winnie threw up a block just as Jessie struck at her but Jessie was so powerful she just gave Winnie a look and Winnie's defenses crumbled under. She was then sent flying into a closet across the hall and was locked in magically. Galen stood in front of Thierry.

"Get the hell out of my way." Jessie thundered and waived her hand. Galen was sent flying up and stuck to the ceiling. Jessie then turned to Thierry and Hannah. She laughed softly. " So the mighty Thierry, are you afraid? You should be." Jessie laughed again. "Now you know why everyone is afraid of Silver Starr."

"What do you want Jessie?" Thierry didnt tremble just stood his ground.

"Want," Jessie smiled. "I want you to hurt you. you've lied to me and made me feel like part of the team, part of a fam... Then you send me off on some bogus mission about a guy who has less to do with the Night World then I do and the whole while you are researching me. Putting me under a microscope because you dont trust me. well guess what Thierry I dont have to put up with this stuff anymore. after i kick your butt im leaving and never coming back." Jessie then took a step forward and fainted. She had used all her strength and simply didnt have anything left. The storm outside quit and the lights were restored normally. Thierry looked down at Jessie and sighed out in relief. Hannah just put her hands on her hip and starred at him, she lifted one eyebrow.

"Now dont say i told you so. I know i was wrong in what i did but it had to be done." Thierry said while he went to the door then he called out for Lupe. Lupe came and Thierry asked her to get some of the witches from infirmary in here. All of a sudden Galen fell out of the air and hit ground, Nissa fell from the wall and hit knee. Winnie came bursting out of the closet and Keller broke the window and climbed inside.

"What happened?" Keller asked, Galen looked over at Thierry who sighed again.

"Well..." And Thierry explained everything.

Jessie woke up to darkness, it was night and she was in her room in the mansion. Like a burst of lightning she remember what she had dont and she groaned.

'Great' she thought. 'Now they will never trust me.' Jessie looked around at her room. It was sparsely furnished, the bed which she was on there was a dresser in one corner, a door the went to her closet, and the door leading outside. Above her dresser was a mirror but that was the extent of her furnishings. Jessie slowly got up and stretched, she was suddenly aware of all her cuts and bruises. Jessie grimaced and walked over to the door. It was locked. She rolled her eyes and zapped at it, nothing happened. Jessie sighed and got out her lock pick and quickly made short work of the door which opened but when she tried to cross the threshold, she was pushed back. Jessie grimaced and tried to throw magic at the wall of magic that was holding her in her room. She was at full strength, not quite to the power that she had thrown at Keller and her team but at her normal capacity, so she shouldnt have had a problem breaking down the barrier. Nothing happened, Damn Jessie thought that meant Iliana, the witch wild power, had to have done the spell. She was the only one powerful enough to have kept Jessie in her room. Thats ok she didnt have to use the door.

When Jessie had first joined Circle Daybreak she had demanded this room because of the skylight, she loved to stare at the stars. Jessie walked over so she was standing directly beneath the skylight and pushed magic at it. As soon as her magic touched it she felt the spell on the skylight falter. Jessie smiled, they had had Iliana do the spell on the door but not on the skylight. Noone had thought that Jessie would go through the small window. Jessie jumped and grabbed the lip, slowly and carefully she opened the window and pulled herself through. Sitting on the roof Jessie breathed in the air and let it cleanse her spirit. Now she was prepared to do battle but in a different way that before. She wouldnt use magic unless it was a last resort. Jessie let her persona of Silver Starr cover her features so that her face was blank and would show no expression, Jessie also knew that if she spoke right now her woice would come out in a quiet forceful tone with danger in every sound.

She walked across the roof and found another skylight, looking into the room it looked like noone was there. Jessie silently opened the skylight and jumped down to the floor, scaring a young looking girl with red hair.

"Do I know you?" the girl asked quietly but she had power behind her voice. Jessie smiled at that and felt another presence behind her, the girl was good she didnt make any contact with the person. Jessie sighed, Soulmates probably and the girl looked familiar. Then it hit her.

"Your a wild power, Jezebel Redfern to be precise." Jessie motioned behind her. "And you must be the soulmate, Morgead, right." It wasn't a question but a statement, Jez grimaced.

"So you know who we are, but that still leaves things out that we dont know who you are." Morgead spoke with a deep rumble withour moving.

"I absolutely hate fighting with soulmates, did you know that?" Jessie spoke calmly not in the least bit worried. Jez smiled suddenly.

"I know who you are. Everyone talks about you like your this great fighter and the best weapon that Circle Daybreak has besides us Wild Powers that is." Jez smiled kinda evilly, Jessie only yawned. "Well Morgead, what do you think we should do with the infamous Silver Starr?" Jessie felt Morgead move slightly away and smiled again. Morgead snorted.

"We were infamous too at one time." He actually sounded offended, Jez hid a smile.

"But only in one area." Jessie pointed out. "I am infamous within the whole Night World, and I suggest for right now that we stop this talking and either you let me pass now and we can schedule a fight time or we can proceed now." Jessie could almost see the thoughts flying between the two of them, Oh she really didnt like fighting soulmates. Then Jez shifted slightly and moved out of the way, smiling.

"We will have to reschedule that fight for another time. You look to be in a..." Before she could finish Jessie was out the door and down the hallway headed for the stairs and Thierry's office.


	5. Chapter 5

Jessie reached Thierry's office at a run. Quickly picking the lock, she slid into the room. Jessie imediately went to the filing cabinet and took out her file, inside she saw pictures of her mom and her stepfather on top with a question mark next to the place of her biological father. Even her mother had never been sure who her real father was, Jessie sighed then continued flipping through the pages. None of the information in the file indicated that anything was wrong, in fact her file was clean it had nothing in it about her... of course how stupid was she. Jessie quickly put her folder back in order and in its place, then opening a different drawer pulled out Silver Starr's file. Ah this is what she needed. In this file there were all of the missions she had ever been on all of the information she had ever gotten and Thierry's thoughts on everything she had ever done. Jessie flipped through the whole folder until she found the most recent assignment and there, Thierry was totally predictable. On the page before her assignment he had written...

"Must send Jessie out on a mission to find out about this Devon Redfern, never heard of him before, could possibly be closer to Maya and her son than others." Jessie sighed, well at least he had a good reason for sending her on this mission though why he hadn't said anything. Jessie kept reading. "Also must get her out of the mansion, believe that someone is killing off certain members of Circle Daybreak, specifically the shapeshifter Kana and the witches who told me to look for the traitor to look into the death of Lord Verin, Devon's father. Have not yet found the vampire Arboles who was the last remaining member of the assignation. Worried he might be dead too, or that he is in hiding and is the traitor. Must find out more about him. No more information can be found on Jessie, she is a ghost in history but am looking into some info, may have found who her father really was." Jessie gasped, then groaned, she heard voices coming from outside headed in the direction of the office. Quickly she put the file back into its place and hid magically, she was just hoping that whoever it was coming was not a witch or warlock.

"Thierry you have to realize that you cant keep Jessie locked up forever." Hannah walked into the room first Thierry followed. Jessie snickered silently, she had always thought it was so funny to see one of the most powerful vampires in the Night World reduced to a love sick gentleman, when it came to his soulmate. Unless he was protecting her, a stray thought hit Jessie, That was true Thierry could be deadly when Hannah was threatened. She almost felt jealous.

"I know I cant, but just for a little while longer she will stay there. Jessie has to realize that she just cant attack anyone in Circle Daybreak." Thierry turned to Hannah and smiled at her. "She could take some lessons from you in how to treat people." Hannah smiled back at him but still didnt stop her attack.

"Thierry, just because she attacked us, or well you, doesnt mean she wasnt in complete control." Thierry's jaw dropped. "She never hurt me and I was the only one there who could not handle a fight, I was the weakest and she never, NEVER turned to me." Hannah nodded, Jessie's jaw dropped at that. She'd never thought of that, but Hannah was right. "I am not excusing her but I think Jessie deserves the right to choose for herself now, for so long she has been underneath so many people that she never was able to find herself. I know what that is like so you need to give her a chance, and you have to explain everything to her." Thierry sighed then nodded.

"Alright, I will." Thierry sat down on his chair. Jessie dropped her spell.

"Well you can start now." Hannah jumped as Jessie reappeared and Thierry jumped to his feet. Jessie just moved to the chair in front of the desk and sat. "Well?" Thierry cleared his throut and looked at Hannah who smiled calmly and sat down on the chair next to Jessie.

"Ok." Thierry sat down as well.

"You dont have to be nervous, I wont attack you again no matter what you tell me. I will apoligize though for attacking you the first time. I am sorry." Jessie realized that she meant all the words, she was sorry. These guys no matter what were her friends and she really didnt want to have to fight them.

"We accept your apology." Hannah said with a look at Thierry, it was so loud that Jessie could almost hear what Hannah was saying through their link.

"Now," Jessie spoke and demanded. "What is going on?" Thierry sighed.

We've recently had a murder here in Circle Daybreak, it was done by one of our own. We dont know who or why but we also know that that person has been giving information to the Night World lords about what we have been doing." Thierry leaned back in his chair as if he was expecting her to jump up and attack him again.

"Well why suspect me?" Jessie hadnt known that about the murder.

"Well Iliana, the witch child, told us to look closer into the death of Lord Verin. The person who died was a shapeshifter named Kana. We found out that she had worked on the assassignation with you and one other, a vampire named Arboles. So I have done checks on both you andArboles . I cant see a reason for either one of you to help out the Night World but I do have to look into it." Jessie nodded at Thierry showing she understood. He sighed. "I do have some information that might interest you though if you want to know."

"You found my real father." Jessie looked down at the ground. "Who is it?"

"Well from what we've been able to tell..." Jessie gave him a dirty look. Thierry held up his hand and grinned. "Alright alright. Far as we can tell your father is one of two men. One could be Hunter Redfern, who was near your mother at time of conception." Jessie's jaw dropped." But its not likely." Jessie sighed. "The other and most likely was a witch named Delone. He was Hunter's brother in law, he died about 2 months before your birth. Killed by Lord Versa, who two days later took your mother to wife."

"So it doesn't really matter that you found my father. He's been dead for all these years." Jessie said sadly, then she took a deap breath. "I need to know where the vampire is now."

"Well thats another problem, he's disappeered." Hannah spoke softly with disappointment in her voice. " We think either he was killed or he ran because he found about the investigation and ran. Personally I think he ran, but noone seems to want to listen to me here." Hannah gave a dirty look to Thierry who grimaced. Jessie grinned then stood up.

"I can find him." Jessie looked at Thierry. "I can find him and I will bring him back here, I give you my solemn word as Silver Starr, that I did not kill either of them and I will bring him back alive if he is still alive. Even in the Night World my word as Silver Starr is bond." Thierry studied Jessie then nodded.

"Ok, but you have to still finish your mission for Devon as well. He is still under investigation." Thierry said strongly then pointed his finger at the door. "Oh and Jessie," She turned back to him. "You have to take someone with you this time. You do get to pick the someone."

"What...You cant...Ahhhh... Fine." Jessie stomped out. Immediately she went to the weapons room where Keller and Galen were. They both stood up quickly from where they were talking Jessie sighed. Then she went and punched Galen in the shoulder.

"What happened old man you slowing down?" Jessie put a note of lightness in her voice, Galen grinned at her but Keller didnt move a muscle, Jessie sighed again. "Look Keller, Im sorry, ok. I was out of control last night I know that but you and Galen were my first friends here I really dont want to lose you." Jessie apoligized like she was having her teeth pulled but she got it done.

"Alright."Keller said. "Ill forgive you, just watch your temper girl. I didnt know witches can get that powerful?" Keller asked with a small smile.

"They can't. Im the only one." Jessie sighed and then stood taller. "Look I need your guys's help. Thierry is making me take someone on this mission to find a missing Vampire and I dont know who I can trust that the Night World isnt aware of all that much."

"Well if you dont want someone the Night World knows, that takes out all of our team since the match with the dragon." Galen spoke thoughtfully. "Redferns too, they are way too well known."

"And their soulmates. plus a Redfern would want to be in control." Keller looked around the room. "How bout that guy?" She pointed out a male standing on the other side of the room, he had dark hair and he looked strong. Then he turned their way and saw the scar on his face. "Nope that scar would never get him out of anywhere alive." They continued to look around. Suddenly a girl appeared in front of them, she was short and young looking, probabaly a vampire, with blonde hair and hazel eyes. She wasnt cute and she wasnt a stand out of the crowd beauty either, which meant she would blend. Jessie studied her for a second thinking that this girl would be great for James, she snorted at that thought.

"Hi Keller, Galen what are you guys doing?" Her voice was light not musical just ordinary with no inflection.

"Hi, Lady." Galen said with a smile. "We're just checking out eveyone in the room."

"Oh well maybe you could help me. Thierry sent me up here to find someone named Jessie, supposedly he thinks I would be what she's looking for." Lady sighed and looked around. Jessie studied her then smiled Thierry was right.

"Oh well Jessie is..." Galen stopped as Jessie cut him off.

"In her room at the moment, Im Silver Starr." Jessie held out her hand and Lady shook it.

"Nice to meet you Silver Starr. I never thought I would." Lady smiled then turned to back to Galen. "Do you think you could show me to Jessie's room please?"

"I dont think thats possible." Jessie interupted. Lady gave her a dirty look then turned back to Galen, with a smile. "Really dont think she would want to be interupted by a pipsqueck who probably cant even tie her own shoes."

"Who do you think you are, huh?" Lady was suddenly standing in front of Jessie angry enough to spit. "You dont know me, or anything about me. And I AM NOT A PIPSQUECK!!" Her voice rose with everyword and suddenly she was a grogeous vampire with and old western accent. Jessie smiled down at her.

"You'll do. Meet me in a half hour in the front." Then Jessie turned and left the room. Lady almost went after her then turned to Galen.

"Oh that girl who does she think she is. Just because she is some supposedly great witch doesn't... Ohh now I'm mad." Lady paced in front of him and Keller who just started laughing. "What so funny?" Lady demanded Keller just shook her head and kept laughing, so Lady turned to Galen and lifted her right eyebrow.

"That, Lady, was Jessie." Galen said soothingly.

"What?" Lady's eyes went wide.


	6. Chapter 6

Jessie had a truck running in front of the mansion with her supplies in the back, when Lady came running out. Lady wasn't breathing hard or anything and all she had was a small bag.

"I hope that's everything you are going to need for this mission because we are not going back until its over." Jessie spoke quietly as Lady threw her bag into the back.

"Yeah its everything I need." Lady walked around the truck and was climbing into the back when a voice rang out.

"Wait!" It was Thierry running out to them. Jessie rolled her eyes while Lady straightened her clothes and checked her appearance. Thierry finally reached the truck and Jessie rolled down her window.

"What do you want?" Lady gasped at Jessie's words and Thierry grimaced. He gave her a pointed look then took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"Ok look Jessie no matter what problems you have with me, make sure you come back safely ok. We do need you here." Thierry reached in and grabbed Jessie's left hand set something on her palm then slowly closed her hand into a fist. Jessie glanced curiously at him. "This should come in handy with any questions you happen to come across regarding your past." Then Thierry patted Jessie on her shoulder waved at Lady and took off back into the mansion. Jessie put the truck into gear and started down the road. It was about a half hour later before Lady worked up the nerve to talk to Jessie.

"I didn't know that you were Silver Starr." Jessie didn't respond for a little while then with a sigh answered the question.

"Not many people do, only those I trust." Lady was shocked at that.

"You trust me? But you don't even know me." That made Jessie smile.

"Yeah I don't know you but Galen and Keller do and Thierry does too. I trust them and since we are going into this mess together I figure I might as well trust you."

"Thanks." Lady was still doubtful but didn't question Jessie's logic. "So where are we going?" Jessie smiled.

"To a bar called Killbar in LA." Lady couldn't think of anything to say so they spent the rest of the trip in silence.

When they reached the bar James was already sitting there waiting for them. He turned to face them and grimaced at Lady.

"Who is this and why did you bring someone else along?"

"Did you get the information?" Jessie ignored the question, James just nodded and handed over a flash drive. Jessie turned and faced the bar where Lady was booting up a lab top. Jessie input the flash drive and scanned quickly through the information. She hissed when she got to a certain part and glanced up at James, he nodded at her. "Yeah I know who you are who you work for and all that jazz," he sighed then leaned forward. "Do you think they would let me in?" Jessie smiled at that and laughed quietly. She took the flash drive and put it in her pocket.

"Ok Lady here's what is going to happen." Jessie sighed then launched into her orders. "I need to make my next visit alone so you are going to stay here with James and keep each other company." Jessie handed a small round black stone to Lady. "When this glows white it means I need help and it will lead you to where you can find me. It's magic so no batteries or anything you have to worry about and there is no distance limit. James I am going to need your help too so I will need you to stay with Lady until I call for you guys. Ok?" Lady and James glanced at each other and did the whole glancing up and down at each other than both turned to Jessie with smiles on their faces.

"Ok" Lady said.

"No problem." James spoke. Jessie smiled then vanished. She walked out the back door of the bar to avoid anyone following her.

Jessie's next stop was at the hotel where Devon was staying. Since it was dark he should be up, but when she knocked on the door nobody answered. Crouching down Jessie did the only thing she could think of… She picked the lock. When the door opened she was stunned, this could not be Devon's room he was a very neat vampire. The closer she looked at the mess though the more she noticed that it didn't seem to be an intentional mess which meant that someone had gone through all of Devon's things. Shifting around through the stuff on the floor she realized that there had been a struggle in the room and someone had been dragged out of the room.

That was when she noticed the note on the table.

"Silver Starr, I have someone very important to you. If you ever want to see Devon again come to the Silpada alone. We will be waiting."

That was it on the note but with that the final pieces that she had been missing finally fell into place and she knew who was behind it all.

With the information that James had given her about what had happened all those years ago everything made sense now. There was only one person who was connected in anyway to Devon and what had happened years ago with his father, a vampire who now owned a very special bar.


	7. Chapter 7

Jessie slipped unseen into Silpada for the second time this week. Quietly she moved down the halls looking for Devon, she knew that Vladrom would have him hidden somewhere near to watch for her. She also knew that he would have hired alot of thugs to capture her. Two doors down from where she entered, Devon was chained to a chair with his head bowed in what seemed like pain.

"Devon." She whispered through the grate in the door. "Devon. Come on big guy you have to wake up." If he was dead she was going to burn down the building and hunt down every single one of the vampires werewolves and whoever else had to do with this. Jessie quickly opened the door and went inside, Devon groaned and his head swayed. He lifted his head blinking blearily up at her then around at the room.

"What, What's going on? Where am I?" With each question he got madder and his head seemed to clear.

"Shh, baby come on we've got to get out of here." Jessie said as she went behind him and started to pick the lock on the chain that bound his hands behind him and his body to the chair.

"Jessie!" Devon said with a hint of surprise in his tone. "What are you doing here? What's going on?" Jessie just continued to work on the chains as they both spoke quietly.

"I dont have time to explain anything right now, but as soon as we get out you can bet I will." Jessie finally got the lock opened and started unravelling the chain from around Devon when a voice came from the doorway.

"What makes you think your leaving, my dear?" Then the voice started laughing, an evil laugh that made Jessie's skin crawl. She paused in unwrapping Devon and looked up, in the doorway there stood Vladmir with an evil grin on his face as he studied both of them. "Thats right, girl, you probably dont want to unleash him after all what do you think he will do when he discovers that his precious Jessie is the one person he has been searching for. The one person who truly knows what happened to his father." Vladmir paused for effect and Jessie gasped when she realized what he was doing. Immediately she reached into her pocket and grasped the stone sending out the signal that was imbedded into it and hoping that Lady and James got the message. "Thats right Devon." Devon's mouth opened with shock and he strained against the chains. "Your dear precious Jessie is the one and only Silver Starr."

"Noooo..." Devon roared and jerked against his chains. "Your lying you stupid..." Vladmir just shook his head at that and tsked.

"Why dont you just ask her yourself, Devon." Then with another evil laugh Vladmir left them closing the door and locking them in. Jessie quickly went back to work and released Devon from his bonds, he had grown unusually quiet and she knew it wasnt going to be good but there was nothing else she could do. Devon stood up massaging his wrists but stayed facing the doorway.

"Is it true?" His voice was so quiet she almost didnt hear him. "Is it true that you are Silver Starr?" Jessie walked around the chair and put a hand on Devon's shoulder then turned him around to face her.

"Do you really need to know?" She spoke with confidence and yet at the same time not wanting to answer his question. "Is it really that important to you? Is finding Silver Starr more important than finding your soulmate?" The last question almost broke her, she needed to know that answer and yet at the same time didnt want to know at all. Devon's face contorted and he pulled away from her.

"Yes." He spoke with anger. "Yes it is more important." To hear those words coming from his mouth broke Jessie's heart, but she stood firm and faced him without feeling as she told him the truth.

"Yes I am Silver Starr."


	8. Chapter 8

Devon's eyes widened then closed. He took a step away from Jessie, whose heart just about broke from the pain she was feeling. Devon opened his eyes, they were cold and hatred was the main emotion that Jessie could see but before he could attack her or try anything else Jessie held up a hand.

"Right now we don't have time for this, we have to get out of here," Jessie said and pulled the backpack she was wearing off and set it on the floor. She started pulling out bottles of different colored liquids and dusts.

"What are you doing?" Devon asked with a suspicious yet curious tone.

"Don't worry about it," Jessie said than got to work. She mixed a few of the different chemicals together then put a stopper on it and shook. The concoction became a nasty yellow color and Jessie smiled, then she walked over to the door bent down to the crack under the door. She pulled the stopper and with a deep breath blew the yellow smoke and dust under the door. They didn't hear anything from outside because the door was too thick but after 20 min Jessie put the stopper back on the bottle.

"Okay time to go," Jessie said then walked over to her back pack and put everything back in there. As she was stowing everything Jessie came across the item that Thierry had handed her. It was a clear crystal but in the very center was a small red dot.

"Why do you have a blood crystal?" Devon asked and Jessie stood up and faced him putting on her backpack at the same time.

"What's a blood crystal?" Jessie asked him while she walked over the wall next to the door. Waiting for his answer Jessie put her hand on the wall and moved it in circles getting bigger and bigger until she got to the floor.

"A blood crystal is just what it implies blood placed in a crystal but only witches do it to preserve part of their power and only people with the same DNA can access the power in the crystal." Devon explained and watched as with a small push Jessie dissolved the wall. Devon's mouth dropped open.

"Close your mouth handsome you'll ruin your face." Jessie said with a smile then walked through the wall. Devon followed her with just a small grin, he was still mad at her but he knew that she was the only one who could get him out of here. Jessie led the way through the halls, she was headed towards the door that led outside when she sensed Vladmir and someone else near him. Abruptly she changed direction and headed towards Vladmir.

Devon blinked and just followed her still thinking that she was leading him out. They came to a room that had a high, rounded ceiling and nothing in it except for the two guys standing in the middle arguing.

"Ahem," Jessie said and both of the guys jumped and whirled to face her and Devon. "Arboles, it's been awhile." The second man was the vampire Circle Daybreak had been looking for, he was shorter than Vladmir with light brown hair and brown eyes. "I had hoped that you were dead and I wouldn't have to kill you. After all if I don't kill you then Circle Daybreak will get ahold of you and that seems worse than dying."

"What's going on?" Devon asked and studied Vladmir. "Why are you trying to kill me?"

"I will answer that," Jessie said and smiled evilly, "I discovered some interesting information when I snuck into Silpada but first to settle the issue of Arboles. He was one of the team sent with Silver Starr to kill your father and while everyone seems to think so and it was reported that Silver Starr killed him she didn't. By the time I was able to get to Lord Verin he was already dead. It was a death by magic so everyone just supposed it was me but I did not kill him, did I Arboles?" Jessie had moved further into the room and now was just feet from the two vampires. Devon had gotten closer as well but stopped at her words and stared at her shocked.

"What do you mean you didn't kill him, they told me you did." Devon was devastated yet at the same time thrilled because that meant… no he couldn't think about that right now.

"To continue it was a certain man who wanted Lord Verin dead because he wanted you, Devon so he placed someone else to watch over you and be your friend. He wanted you to be in his control which turned out to be harder than he thought especially when I came back into the picture and it was discovered we were soul mates," Jessie paused and took a deep breath. "They decided to throw out the fact that I was Silver Starr to turn you against me, which worked really well, and then to get you back into the fold but this time you would be in the loop. Of course you would have to kill me."

"Wait, I was set up," Devon whispered "Who would do all that and why?"

"Why is simple he just wants me dead," Jessie said and gulped "As for who…"

"I believe she is talking about me," A voice came from behind Jessie and she trembled as she turned and faced her worst nightmare.


End file.
